


The Proposal.

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, sweet Mycroft sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So sweet it can make your teeth hurt.<br/>Mycroft has a question that only Greg can answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal.

Greg awoke with a yawn and stretched out on the bed. His head pounded so loud that he swore he could feel blood rushing through his ears. He recalled the argument he had with Mycroft last night; like every argument they had, Greg was annoyed that his relationship with Mycroft had to be kept secret. All he wanted to do was relish in his love.

He sighed, really he shouldn't be surprised that his love wasn't in bed. Mycroft rarely slept, but after the massive blow up last night he was nowhere to be seen. Greg was about to drop off for another couple of hours sleep when he saw the neatly folded piece of paper.

 

_My darling Gregory,_  
_I have a confession to make; I know that I told you I had to work, but that was all a ruse. And for that I apologise. Instead, today is dedicated to solely you._  
_I hope you don't mind, but I have arranged a day focused entirely all on you, a treasure hunt of sorts for you to complete. This is my way of thanking you for being mine._  
_A car is waiting outside for you. Your first destination is where you first confessed your feelings._  
_I'm waiting Mister Lestrade._  
_I love you._  
_MH x._

 

Greg smiled and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Mycroft wasn't angry, Mycroft loved him. His heart started to swell as his fingertips traced the swirling calligraphy on the page.

He practically lept from the bed; showering and shaving in record time. Excitement fizzed through his body and flooded the air, hanging thickly around him. He picked out his navy suit after some debate; he didn't want to be too casual but not too dress-y. Just right, he thought as he flattened his hair down and made for the door, pocketing his keys, phone and wallet along the way.

Greg chuckled when he saw the jag waiting for him and slid in with relaxed ease. He patiently tapped his fingers on his lap as the car drove through the lack of morning traffic, Mycroft's doing Greg thought, and to the destination where Greg first confessed his love for the government official.

He remembered the night he told Mycroft he loved him. They had taken a walk after a perfect date. Mycroft being Mycroft had brought his umbrella, which was a lucky thing considering that the rain had started pouring after five minutes of walking. The men had snuggled under Mycroft's umbrella, pressed side by side. Greg looked down and watched his fingers twitch with the memory of their hands brushing together.

'I love you,' Greg whispered to nobody in particular as he looked around, wondering what the reason was for him being there. He barely had time to register what was happening before John was hurrying towards him, waving an envelope.

"Greg mate! I dunno why, but Anthea gave me this." John handed over the normal envelope, it had nothing special on it other than Mycroft's fancy scrawling of Greg's name. "Maybe you're being called to the dungeons!" The joke snapped Greg from his thoughts, he shuck his head to clear it. John nudged him, "open it! I want to see! I've been waiting here for ages, Anthea told me to do that too, and well... come on! My mind's being going crazy thinking what it is."

As gently as possible, Greg broke the seal of the envelope and pulled out the letter. He had decided he would keep all the letters safe at home so that he could re-read them on the long lonely nights he spent in Mycroft's bed while it's owner was away.

 

_Dearest Gregory,_  
_You've made it to the first point in our little journey down memory lane. Do you remember my startled face when you broke off in a fit of giggles and said 'Oh Myc, I love you'? Really, that was one of the best moments of my life. It's stored safely in the forefront of my mind._  
_Well, today I say, I love you Gregory. Wholeheartedly._  
_Now, because you are reading this, John has been successful in his delivery._  
_Take him with you for the next leg of the trip where you shall get 'suited and booted'._  
_I long for you,_  
_MH x._

 

John was utterly confused by the letter as Greg read it out loud. "What on Earth?" Was all he could say as Greg just smiled, took hold of John's arm and lead him into the back seat of the Jag.

The ride was mostly silent. John kept asking questions and Greg just smiled and ignored them. They really were getting ridiculous- Are you Mycroft's secret brother? Has he experimented on you? Are you a robot? Each more severe and crazy than the last.

Finally, after minutes of listening to John try to explain why Greg was in fact an alien clone sent down from whatever planet Mycroft ruled, they arrived at their destination. Greg couldn't suppress a chuckle as he realised that it was Mycroft's tailors shop. Well, he did say that they had to be suited and booted.

John was still trying to explain his story when the two men walked into the store, instantly being ambushed by Sherlock who looked even more dashing than usual. "Gavin, what is happening?" Sherlock asked, looking even more confused as he glanced at Greg, who was busy chuckling. "Mycroft has made us all suits. Oh. And this." He waved the envelope around. Greg went to snatch it but was tutted away by a cheeky Sherlock. "suit first."

Greg couldn't get over how well his suit fitted, Mycroft obviously knew his measurements. The inside of the jacket was silk, purple. He smiled when he noted that it was their favourite colour. The suit itself was something of a work of art, the colour offset his skintone perfectly and brought out his eyes. He did a twirl around the small changing room and smiled in satisfaction as he suit hugged his every curve. After a while he decided he should go join the consulting detective and his blogger. He was busy straightening his collar as he walked out of the changing room so he almost missed the wolfwhistles and catcalls. Even Sherlock looked shocked. Sherlock handed over the letter as he opened and closed his mouth a fraction, doing an incredible fish impression.

 

_Mon amour,_  
_You looked dashing before, but this time even more so. Attached to this letter is a list. You have to follow it exactly to find out where I am. There are a few more people you need to pick up along the way._  
_Here is where you should start - the cafè where I was somewhat a shoulder for you to cry on._  
_Is breà liom tù,_  
_MH x._

 

Greg furrowed his brows, remembering instantly where Mycroft was talking about; they had met in Speedy's cafè one time before they were together. The detective had complained and explained the reasons why he thought his wife was cheating and Mycroft hid a smile and a glimmer of hope for the future.

All three boys climbed in the Jag after getting their new suits and headed to Speedy's. Mrs Hudson smiled and waved at the boys, she practically leapt off her chair to throw her arms around the grey haired man. They all waited until a car came for her before moving to the next destination on the list.

At each place there was a person, or persons waiting. They went to the restaurant where the men had their first date, there was Greg's family; the movie theatre where Greg dragged Mycroft to see that romantic film one time, there were Greg's best friends from childhood and now. Each time, another car came and carted the people away. Greg was getting more and more confused as time went by, that's when he arrived at the alleyway where he first met Sherlock and consequently Mycroft Holmes. Anderson and Donovan were waiting, envelope dangling in her outstretched arm. "A woman in a fancy suit gave us this, sir. Said it was important." Greg tore it from her hand and opened it.

 

_My love,_  
_You have finally completed your treasure hunt, just one more thing to go._  
_I hope you have enjoyed your life changing journey. Hop into the car, alone. It will take you where you need to go._  
_You are my heart and soul._  
_MH x._

 

Sherlock huffed at the thought of getting in a car with Donovan, but John managed to bribe him. Something about Greg giving him more cases, but the DCI didn't listen. The sound of hurried, rushing blood was back, his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. Ignoring everyone, Greg slipped into the car as gracefully as his shaking limbs would allow and it sped off. There was absolute silence in Greg's mind, even though he could hear the quiet piano music filtering through the car. It took him a moment or two to register that it was him playing with Mycroft. God, this is heaven he thought to himself as he allowed his eyes to close so that he could replay the days events.

He only opened his eyes when he felt the car door he was leaning on gently open. Instantly, his gaze fell on the calm and collected Mycroft Holmes. If this were any other day, and Greg's mind were working properly, he would have thrown his arms around his lovers neck and kissed him silly. As it was though, he just managed to take the outstretched hand and step out of the car.

He knew that he knew this place from somewhere, though it was a little decorated. There were lanterns and candles all over, the air smelled crisp under the setting summer sun. He could see the outline of the manor in the background and realised they must have been in Mycroft's garden. It was large, and Greg had yet to explore every inch, but he knew this part well. He and Mycroft had packed a picnic and a blanket one time a few months ago and came to this exact spot. They had laid side by side, fingers linked together and Greg had asked if they would be together forever.

Mycroft stopped the couple from walking, they were at the exact spot where Greg had asked the question. As Greg took a moment to look around, he noticed that everyone was watching them; they were all smiling proudly too so Greg turned his attention back to his lover.

"Gregory Lestrade," Mycroft started. His voice simultaneously sounded confident as if this was something he was sure about but nervous as if what he was about to say was unexplored territory.

"I stand here today, in front of your family and friends. And Sherlock," The crowd of people, including Sherlock, let out a chuckle. "To confess just how much I love you." Quiet gasps are let out my the onlookers, causing Mycroft to stumble on his words, pouting cutely.

"I always believed that caring was not an advantage. That it leads to pain and hurt. But you've shown me how wonderful it can be. You've taught me that we can do anything, be anything, as long as we are together. For losing you would hurt more than anything else in this life time."

"I stand in front of you today, your friend, your lover and your confidant. You asked me once if what we had would last forever. Well, Gregory I am here to tell you that our love will last throughout the ages."

Greg chuckled, gasping as he watched Mycroft drop to two knees, "Wha-"

"Gregory, I-"

"It's only one knee" "Oh God!" Were calls from the crowd, along with catcalls and wolfwhistles.

"Hush. I'm on two knees for you, Gregory!" Mycroft giggled, offering Greg his secret smile. Greg just shrugged shyly, allowing his partner to finish.

"Gregory, you have made me a better person and showed me the true meaning of what it means to be happy, to be alive. So today, in front of your friends and your family. I kneel here... on BOTH knees. To ask you, if you would be willing to do me the fantastic honour of marrying me?"

Greg just stared.

 

"Gregory? Will you marry me?" Mycroft asked nervously, holding out a small jewelry box in front of the other man.

 

"What? Huh... yes! Yes! A million times yes!" He scooped Mycroft up into his arms and kissed the man senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while sleepy so it may not make sense. Anyway, I hope ya'll like it!


End file.
